Forbidden
by Maria Bailey
Summary: AU. What would have happened if Anakin had not been assigned to protect Padmé during AOTC, but another senator? Would his fate and that of the galaxy have been any different?
1. Prologue

The night on Solas was far less dim than I had hoped. There was always a grayish tint to the sky that never really darkened and left me feeling strange. I had hoped for a decent nights sleep, but it was becoming very obvious to me that I was hoping for far too much.

I turned over for the third time in less than five standard minutes and threw the sheets from my body. Standing, I walked shirtless to the window and gazed out into the putrid light that seemed determined to steal away my sleep.

"Anakin, if you would simply follow those meditations I taught you last month you would be sleeping right now."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my master interrupted me.

"And don't think to blame the twilight conditions for your lack of rest, I've been forced to listen long enough to that line of thought, thank you very much."

I turned from the window toward the closest bed, my cheeks burning from the rebuke, and stared at my master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was laid out across his bed as though he were quite comfortable; his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankle. He wore a serene expression and his eyes were closed as though he were ready to drift off into sleep at a moment's notice.

_It wasn't fair,_ I thought to myself.

"You're right, padawan, it isn't fair. I deserve a lot more consideration from my apprentice than to be kept awake all night listening to all sorts of mental complaints. Just get into the blasted bed and meditate!"

I crossed the room and sat on the edge of my bed. "I can't sleep here!"

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked me, cracking open one eye and gazing at me with clear irritation. "Just recall the meditation techniques and imagine yourself on Coruscant or Alderaan or wherever you like so long as it silences your mind."

I let myself fall back on the bed. "You wouldn't understand, master."

"Probably not," he conceded with a weary sigh. "but I'm willing to listen if you are willing to voice your concerns. We both need sleep if we are to find those kidnap victims, Anakin."

I found myself staring up at the ceiling in the muddy light. A part of me wanted to tell Master Obi-Wan about my dreams and how they haunted and frightened me deep into my very being, but another part of me was desperate not to expose any sort of weakness that might hold me back in my training.

Obi-Wan turned towards me. "What is it, Anakin?"

"I… I had another dream, master." I rubbed my hands over my face and winced at the hard calluses on my palms scraping against the softer skin on my cheeks. "I'm afraid to fall asleep again tonight." I felt like a fool for admitting my concern, but it was necessary.

He drew himself up and rested on one elbow as he looked over at me. "Was the dream about your mother?"

I reached over and pulled a stray thread on the blanket until it worked loose. "My mother and someone else." I was hoping to be vague; my dreams of Padmé had become more and more real to me and I was embarrassed that after some of them, I woke up physically aroused.

"Padmé Amidala," Obi-Wan supplied. "I'm not ignorant of your feelings regarding her, Anakin. I know you have been worried about your mother for some time, but you need to let her go."

I could still see my mother fearful and bleeding from her mouth as though someone had struck her violently. My greatest desire after leaving home to join the Jedi Order at the age of nine was to one day return and set free not just my mother, but all the slaves that had been taken to Tatooine. Sometimes it felt as though I would never accomplish that one goal; my training was taking so long.

But it wasn't just my mother that I had dreamt of. Just the memory of seeing Padmé with all her dark hair flowing down over her creamy shoulders was enough to send a shiver of pleasure running up and down my spine.

I turned toward the wall, away from Obi-Wan, and cushioned my head with my forearm. "Maybe your right, master. I'll try to meditate as you suggested."

A satisfied grunt was Obi-Wan's only response. I listened to him turn over and get comfortable again as I stared hard at the wall. My mind slowly began to empty of every thought and every worry as I imagined a myself on a ship staring out at an endless bank of stars…

* * *

_I felt just the faintest touch whisper along my left arm leaving pimpled gooseflesh in its wake. I turned in the half-light of the corridor and saw a shrouded figure walking slowly ahead of me. Though I could not see the face hidden in the deep shadows of the hood, I could sense a female presence. _

My feet moved of their own accord and I found myself following her.

I knew that this creature… this woman was **not** Padmé nor was she my mother, but perhaps some other mysterious denizen of my mind. The only sound that now accompanied me was the sound of my boots echoing hollowly along the floor and the soft rustling of the lady's robes.

"Who are you?" My voice bounced off the stone walls surrounding us and echoed back at me threefold. A feminine, husky laugh was my only response and I found myself determined to discover who and what this female was.

I followed her through a large door that appeared as though it had been carved out of onyx and found myself in a room swathed in black silk wall hangings and golden candlelight. The door closed softly behind me and I turned at the sound of a lock clinking into place.

Hands; small, delicate, but strong, touched my shoulders.

I bit back a moan as a body, most definitely female, pressed itself to my back; soft, firm breasts were sealed against my shoulder blades and warm breath superheated the flesh just below my ear.

I was ashamed that my own body responded so anxiously to someone that I didn't even know. Who was to say if she was even humanoid?

"Anakin… "

The whisper of my name from her lips only made me want her more.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes against the false reality of the dream. "Please tell me who you are."

She laughed again and the sound sent pleasure racing to my groin. Her voice was low and I felt as though I could have listened to it forever. "I've been waiting so long for you to find me, Anakin. When the time is right you will **know** who I am, just as I know who you are."

I could take no more and turned impatiently to find… Padmé.

The room was different; all airy and filled with light from windows facing a huge, cerulean blue lake. The scent of flowers filled the air and for a moment I felt as though I could taste the sunshine on my lips.

Padmé was standing there staring up at me with huge brown eyes that glimmered with unshed tears. She wore a strapless, pale blue gown of silk and her long mocha-colored hair flowed freely over her shoulders. "You don't love me, Ani, you never did… not really. Please, I'm begging you to let me go."

"I don't understand, Padmé," I began in an uncertain voice. "what are you talking about?"

She shook her head slowly and turned away from me. "Ani, we were always friends, but you tried to turn our friendship into something that wasn't meant to be. I don't love you the way you want to be loved; I saw you with her."

Anger, irrational and blazing hot, filled me until I could hardly draw a breath. "What do you mean? Who did you see me with?"

Padmé turned with a look of rage and sorrow in her eyes. "Do not dare play me for a fool, Anakin Skywalker! I saw you with her… with your wife."

"I'm not married, Padmé… "

"Liar!" she snarled as she backed away from me; it was as though she were afraid and revolted by me all at once. "Everyone at the Temple knows you broke your vows to the Jedi by marrying that woman and now you try to seduce me with promises that you could never keep! You used me, Ani, how could you?"

I put my hands out to calm her and was rewarded with a sharp slap to my right cheek that burned like fire...

* * *

… I awoke covered in sweat and trying desperately to catch my breath. The light in the room was far brighter, though still a sullen gray. A glance at the next bed showed me that my master had already arisen and the lack of movement in our lodgings only confirmed that he was in deep meditation.

Rising quickly, I pulled on a fresh tunic and headed for the balcony.

Sure enough, Obi-Wan Kenobi was seated in a tight lotus-position on the duracrete terrace with his arms stretched straight out on either side of him at shoulder level. His keen azure eyes were wide open, but a million kilometers away as he stared straight ahead.

This was one of the harder poses of Jedi meditation to master, but Obi-Wan had conquered it a few years earlier. The pose called for sitting for hours in the same position while drawing deeply on the Force to strengthen oneself.

Knowing better than to disrupt him in meditation, I turned to leave.

"Who was she, Anakin?"

My master's voice caught me off guard and showed me just how badly I needed to see to my own meditation. When I was properly meditating every day it was difficult, if not near impossible, to surprise me.

I leaned against the railing nearby and shrugged. "I have no clue. Did I wake you this morning?"

Obi-Wan leapt to his feet easily and joined me. "Not in the manner you think you did. I believe that you projected your inner turmoil outward and I picked up on a bit of it."

I looked over at him. "Sorry, master. I'll try to meditate more when we return to the Temple. Maybe that will help."

He reached out and patted me affectionately on the shoulder before gazing out at the stormy, swampy landscape ahead of us. "Maybe," Obi-Wan allowed. "I think we need to get moving. If we hit the Orionos Gang early enough, I think we might be able to take them by surprise."

Following my master back into our rooms, I pushed aside all thoughts of both the mystery woman and Padmé from my dreams and poured all my concentration into the task at hand.


	2. Senator Nafora

I sat quietly beside my father and soaked in his conversation with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. I betrayed no emotion; remaining ever serene in appearance despite the fact that my heart was nothing like the tranquil façade I managed to present to the world.

"We do believe that Queen Teresea was murdered by an assassin in turn hired by the Separatists." Senator Yllian Nafora wiped a hand over his brow in a weary fashion. "I am very aware, Chancellor, that with the emergence of Count Dooku as head of the Separatist movement there may be some conflict within the Jedi Order in regards to investigating our allegations."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine waved his hand and smiled gently. "Ridiculous! The Jedi Order is loyal to the Republic, not to former members of their own ranks." he raised one steel-gray eyebrow and sighed. "I understand the line of your reasoning, I truly do, old friend, but I can assure you that the Jedi will investigate this matter with the impartiality for which they are famous."

Father nodded and cupped his chin as he collapsed back into his chair. "You must excuse my skepticism, sir, but we on Hesperas have good cause to be wary of the Jedi -- as you know."

My heart was bleeding inside even as my expression remained placid. I would have given anything in that moment to take away the deep lines etched into father's face and the sudden onset of old age that had settled on his shoulders like the cold cloak of an early frost. He had lost the carefree, witty air that he had been famous for not only on Hesperas, but across the Core Worlds.

Yllian Nafora had once been one of the most highly pursued bachelors in the galaxy; handsome, clever, intelligent, and ambitious were all words that described him as a young man. As a member of the royal family on Hesperas Prime, he had had his pick of equally accomplished ladies from the finest families of the nobility of our world, but none among their elite status had captured his fancy.

Indeed, he had sought out Sorona Cala, a formerMinister of Justice on Corellia; a woman widowed and fourteen years his senior. Though beautiful and his equal in every way, Sorona had never been accepted by either the Nafora family or the Hesperasian people as a whole. My mother was once an electedofficial of a proud people and she had been reduced to no better than a mere captive in her own household; she was not even allowed to speak publicly as she was an _outworlder… _an outsider to be tolerated only.

The very thought of her being sequestered at our Coruscant residence, in the very heart of the Republic, while father and I were free to come and go as we pleased, was enough to send me into a silent rage.

Palpatine was suddenly looking at me with arched brows and an expression of great surprise. He tilted his head slightly and steepled his fingers together before finally speaking. His was wary and his speech slow as he addressed us. "Hesperas is comprised of seven royal houses -- all of whom are descended from dangerous Sith Lords. I must confess, that though I know your people to be loyal, Yllian, there are many others throughout the galaxy that do not share my opinion."

My father blinked and appeared as though he had been dealt a severe physical blow. "The Royal Confederacy of Hesperas has purposely kept our interests centered on our own people and the affairs of our system in order to keep ourselves above suspicion." he leaned forward and splayed out his palms in a pleading gesture that nearly made me wince. "we had no choice in who our forefathers are! The Sith came to Hesperas during their war with the Jedi and seduced innocent Hesperasian maidens and those that could not be seduced were raped in order to slake the lusts of that _outworld slime_!"

"Father… " I tried to lay my hand upon his shoulder to calm him, but he merely shook me off as though I were one of his servants. My face grew red with shame and I slumped back in my seat.

Yllian Nafora was a man noted for his passions and it was clear to both myself and the man across from me that he was possessed by them at that moment. Purple-faced and breathing heavily, father stood and began to pace before the large windows behind Palpatine's desk. "I and my sister, Teresea, have done everything in our power to connect with the Republic in a manner that would allow others to see that we are a peaceful people and still we are suspected of all sorts of dark deeds!"

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood and placed his hand on my father's shoulder, as I had done only a few minutes earlier, but his touch seemed to calm my father more than I could. A pang of jealousy shot through me and I stared hard at the floor in response.

"You must understand that Hesperas has been closed off for so long that the infantile superstitions concerning your people are still considered truths on many worlds." Palpatine sighed and backed away. "The Jedi are not immune to such stories… especially when you have never allowed them entrance into your system. I am aware that there are those on the Jedi Council who believe that your people have an army of Force users comparable to their own order."

Father shook his head and his elbow-length mane of dark hair shimmered in the rich, ambient afternoon light. "I… we do have many Force sensitive citizens, but the majority have no idea how to harness their powers."

"And what about those who are able to use their Force abilities?"

"We would never attack anyone… "

"So you say, but the Jedi Council will need to be convinced of this. I can arrange a meeting… " Palpatine trailed off suggestively with a patient look that for some reason set me on edge.

Father sighed and nodded in such a weary manner that it nearly broke my heart. "Arrange the meeting, my friend. I only pray that we on Hesperas do not regret involving ourselves with the Jedi."

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine smoothed the front of his rich, burgundy colored velvet robes and flashed a reassuring smile at my father. "Yllian, you worry far too much! I believe that the Jedi will respond in a positive manner to a peaceful, one on one meeting between themselves and you. I will have my aide arrange the appointment at once."

There was little more to be said. Father had come to his oldest friend on Coruscant to ask for help in solving his elder sister's murder and had been politely, but firmly rebuffed. I was livid, yet I managed to keep my mouth firmly closed.

It was only when we reached the landing platform outside the senate building that I allowed myself to speak my mind. We had drawn to a stop before our shuttle when I reached out timidly and laid my hand upon my father's arm.

The feel of his silken robes rustling against the pads of my fingertips and the raw strength of his sinew, muscle, and bone caused me to draw back my hand. I had become all too daring recently. No Hesperasian touched another unless fully invited to do so -- otherwise, the touch was considered rude beyond the pale.

I blushed and turned away from my father. It was easier to watch the ships traveling overhead in the crowded space lanes than to look upon the man who had helped create me… my new king. "Father," I began in a soft, unsteady voice. "should we trust the Chancellor without question on this matter? I could feel that he was being deceitful on some level."

Strong, gentle fingers grasped my chin and forced me to gaze deeply into Yllian Nafora's eyes. Hypnotizing, deep blue orbs the shade of the deepest, clearest sapphire stared hard into mine. Like all Hesperasians, myself included, his eyes had large black pupils that did not react like other human eyes did in different light sources; the pupils of our eyes remained the same size and a thin, diaphanous lens would lower from the eye-socket and block out harmful light by covering the whole eye.

The result was that Hesperasians were known throughout the galaxy for having a piercing stare which could frighten many but the bravest of creatures.

"My child," he began softly. "I _know_ that Palpatine is lying to us, but I was not strong enough to discern on what level or to what degree." Sighing, father patted my cheek and let his hand fall away from my face. "I fear that we will simply need to yield on this matter. I must have independent investigators begin to look into Teresea's death before we return to Hesperas for the coronation."

I followed him aboard the shuttle and nodded politely to the black-garbed guard who sealed the door behind us. "To King Yllian's residence," I offered in a soft, but commanding voice.

The young Hesperasian returned the nod and hurried to the cockpit.

Father was slumped forward in his seat, his hands pressed tightly over his face, when I sat across from him. It was a rare sight to see such a strong man so devastated. I had never seen my father so much as tear up over a melancholy holovid, but my aunt's assassination had taken away his very essence, his joy for life; in my father's place, sitting in his skin and clothes, staring out from his eyes was a man that I did not know.

I was afraid as I sat across from him.

He looked up at me with tears shining in his eyes. "I want you to come with me to the Jedi Council meeting, Kadal. I think it would be prudent for you to begin to learn the ways of this outworlders galaxy as soon as possible. Have you spoken with Erron lately?"

My face reddened, but I held his gaze. "Father, I think this betrothal was hasty… "

"You will marry Erron Organa," father insisted in a voice of durasteel. "The banners were proclaimed and the treaties have been signed. This is a chance for our people to be united with the people of Alderaan. Hesperas needs influential, powerful allies that share the same values of peace."

"I do not love him."

He sighed and clasped his knees until his knuckles turned white. "Love is always to be desired in a marriage partner, but there are times when the security and commitment to your people take precedence over emotion. Erron is a good man, I have no doubt that one day you will learn to love him. Senator Organa has told me that his cousin is very taken with you and that he might be willing to give up his commission in the Republic Navy. If he is willing to sacrifice for you so early in the betrothal, I believe that he will make you a splendid mate."

I looked out the window and watched the buildings flashing by like quicksilver ripples in my favorite pond back home. I yearned to return to the misty, cool, mountainous planet of my birth and escape from the durasteel and glass prison of this unnatural world. "I will never love Erron."

There was a great sigh of exasperation from the man across from me. "And why not?"

"I love another." The answer was simple, but the reasoning behind it was anything but.

"Who?" Father's voice was cold with disbelief and anger.

I hesitated, remembering my heated dreams of this mysterious man, before answering him. "I do not know who he is, but I know who he is _not_. I cannot bind myself to a man that I do not love."

"People do it everyday across this galaxy."

"You didn't," I answered simply.

"Kadal," father began. "this has been decided and you will accept this marriage as what is best for you and your people. I will not hear another word on this matter."

My mouth suddenly was flooded with the same bitterness that was in my heart. "Will I not now be considered a traitor by the other Royal Houses? They do not approve of our women entering marriages with outworlders as you know well."

He stared hard at me and deliberately turned his face away from me. His eyes studied the buildings we passed by and the expression on his face was impassive. "We will speak more about this after the evening meal, child, and not a moment before."

I had always known when my words had struck a nerve because father's reaction had always been to turn away. I took heed of his posture and said nothing further; instead choosing to comfort myself with the idea of taking counsel with my mother at the first opportunity.

_She is wise… she will help me soothe away father's grief and ease him into accepting my refusal to marry Erron Organa._

* * *

The official residence of the Senator of Hesperas was magnificent even by Hesperasian standards. The building was located in the most exclusive residential quadrant on Coruscant and was not far from the Government quarter. Most senators lived in this area as did many of the richest beings in the galaxy and security was tight.

Tall, the elegant tower of black glass was thick at the bottom and ended in a thin spire. At the top of that spire was my father's office and a reception room that he used to entertain other politicians from the senate. The grandeur never failed to take their breath away and I was proud of my home away from home. There were fifty-five stories in all and every centimeter of the place proclaimed the majesty of Hesperas. The landing platform was a free floating, anti-grav style that was attached to the tower by a long bridge of titanium arches and flowered scrolls that led one directly into the twenty-first floor.

Our personal quarters were on the fiftieth and fifty-first floors. The other floors were dedicated to the large Hesperasian delegation of aides that served my father as well as all the Hesperasian security forces to protect us and staff needed to run the building. There was a solarium on the thirty-fifth floor that was a recreation of a large Hesperasian park. A gymnasium took up the fifteenth floor and a huge entertainment complex was stationed on the twentieth floor.

One of my favorite places in the tower was the exquisite chapel on the forty-ninth floor that was made of black granite and decorated with painstakingly created silver vines and amethyst grapes mounted on the walls; the design was to remind us of Hesperas' humble beginnings as a planet of simple wine producers and merchants. The work by our artisans was so realistic that I fully expected to smell the warmth of the rich, chocolate-colored Hesperasian soil and feel the coolness of the breeze that danced through the vineyards of our world.

It was awkward for me to see both the serving staff and my father's aides dropping to their knees as we swept by them. Father's long black robes swished as he raised his hand, forefinger and middle finger pointed straight, and slashed downwards at each person we met. The simple gesture was an acknowledgment of their respect and also a benediction of sorts; our people's history was rich with stories of our monarchs having great power to bless or to curse.

I knew full well that because our royal houses were filled with Force sensitives that many of the stories were real. As with any system, we had our share of both good and wicked rulers. With the laws on Hesperas reflecting the values of peace and wisdom; few among the ruling class dared use their power, let alone use the Force for ill.

Jarus Galavox, one of my many cousins, stood waiting silently in our private reception room. He was the same height as my father with a long mane of hair the color of dark chestnut. Only a few years older than me, there was a world-weariness in his deep blue gaze that set sorrow in my heart for him.

He dropped to his knees and waited for my father to acknowledge him before quickly gaining his feet. "We have been besieged with communiqués from the leaders of the other houses. They are demanding to know what Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is going to do about Queen Teresea's assassination." Jarus sighed and shook his head. "I had no idea what to tell them."

The Galavox family was one of ten clans that was the most closely related to us; they, therefore, fell under the protection and rule of the Royal House of Nafora. Each of the royal houses consisted of ten clans, each very closely related, and in turn all of the houses were interrelated as well. The Royal House of Ullaasi were second in strength only to the House of Nafora and often questioned our motives.

The House of Ullaasi was ruled by Prince Arzian Ullaasi -- I found him to be both boorish and power-hungry. He still despised my father for marrying an outworlder and not Princess Melasia, Arzian's younger sister. There was not an acknowledged feud, as yet, but Arzian was already insinuating that Teresea's death did not entitle my father to inherit the throne of Hesperas.

The monarch of Hesperas was chosen from among all seven royal houses by the people in elections. Elections were held only upon the _natural_ death or abdication of a king or queen -- if the ruler was assassinated then that ruler's clan chose from among their own a successor to rule until an orderly election could be held. Elections were difficult to arrange only because by our law every vote had to be counted and checked against the registration of our people. If even one registered voter was out of the system on business or for personal recreation… the election results could not be tallied until votes were received from that individual. There were cases in the history of Hesperas were elections remained open for more than two years because registered voters had traveled out of the system and could not be found.

Father frowned and the lines on his forehead were even more deeply etched. "Let me guess? Arzian?" Upon seeing a dull red flush appear on Jarus' cheeks, he nodded curtly. "As I suspected. We will head to my office and contact him straight away. I believe that he will wish to know that I am to meet with the Jedi Council as soon as possible."

Jarus looked startled and brushed the hair back from his face. "The Jedi? Why in the galaxy would you agree to meet with them, Your Highness? I have always understood them to be hostile towards us."

"Perhaps," father began slowly. "we have been hasty in our judgments regarding the Jedi. I will not know until Kadal and I meet with them."

I could feel Jarus' gaze piercing through me. My eyes touched his face and his expression was filled with the disbelief that I knew I would find. Among even my family, I was considered only a step above an outworlder due to my mother being an outworlder herself. The shameful insult I had often heard whispered behind my back now floated freely in my mind… _tainted one._

Jarus looked away from me. "Do you not think that perhaps I should accompany you instead? Kadal has only limited experience with outworlders… "

"No," father gently rebuked Jarus. "I thank you for your concern, Jarus, but Kadal has been betrothed to a citizen of Alderaan and she must therefore learn outworlder ways."

Father turned and looked at me with a soft smile. "Go now, Kadal, and speak with your mother as I know you long to do. Give her my greetings and let her know that I will be a bit late for the evening meal."

I knelt before him and kissed each of his hands in turn as a sign of my devotion and respect before standing and doing as he wished. In my heart, I knew with all certainty that our people and our world would never be the same after our encounter with the Jedi.

* * *

A/N: I intend to write this story mostly from Anakin's POV, but I will also use Kadal's POV as well to flesh out the story from time to time.


	3. Before the Council

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything SW and I do not.

* * *

"Master, why are we being called to a meeting with the Council? We have already been debriefed on our mission to Solas." I managed to catch the tightening of my master's lips from the corner of my eye. "Do you think that we have already merited another assignment?"

My heart was pounding with excitement at the idea of another mission being offered to Master Obi-Wan and I. The last mission to the Outer Rim system of Solas had been a success -- we had freed several slaves taken illegally from the Core planet of Chandrila. I longed for another chance to prove myself to the Council… I wanted to be accepted.

I also knew from my friends at the Temple that Padmé Amidala had been attacked upon her return from Naboo to Coruscant. The idea of seeing her again made me dizzy with emotions that I couldn't quite name. I _desired _to see her again, to be with her, and I felt guilty about that. Jedi didn't allow themselves to become distracted with selfish personal longings.

_Perhaps you are not a true Jedi._

The voice at the back of my mind stung me and I wondered if the words were true…

It seemed that no matter how hard I tried or how well I performed, there were those on the Council that disapproved of me and my motivations. It hurt me to be continuously faced with doubters and there were times I questioned my choice of becoming a Jedi; though my misgivings were kept in silence, far from the searching gaze of this man, my master, who was like a brother to me.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped and gestured for me to follow him onto one of the small balconies that lined the great hall of the Jedi Temple. He folded his arms across his chest and quirked one red-gold eyebrow at me. "Anakin, I understand that you are young and that you long to travel and see the galaxy, but you also need to learn some restraint. Life will not always hand you what you wish, padawan, and it would serve you well to remain calm when we reach the Council Chamber."

I tamped down immediately on the flare of anger that sparked in my chest. "I'm not so young, Master Obi-Wan, I just turned nineteen. Besides, I wasn't expecting that we will be chosen to escort Padmé."

A small smile played across Obi-Wan's lips as he glanced at me with growing amusement dancing in his eyes. "So you have already heard the rumor that Senator Amidala is in need of the Jedi Council's help? I'm in wonder that you didn't simply flee the Temple in search of her all on your own."

"You should give me more credit, master," I answered with a frown. "I would never do such a thing." The bitterness in my voice could not be helped or disguised as I continued speaking. "Have I disappointed you? I feel as if I have in some ways seeing that you have so little faith in me."

Obi-Wan reached out and took hold of my shoulders. He smiled warmly at me as he shook his head. "I have great faith in you, my padawan learner, but I also know that I've heard you cry out Padmé's name in your sleep more often than is prudent. I cared about someone once as well, but you have pledged yourself to serving the Republic and you have made commitments to the Jedi Order which are not to be taken lightly."

I nodded once and stepped back from him. "I understand, Master Obi-Wan, and I promise you that I won't embarrass you in front of the Council."

He seemed pleased with my answer and led me back inside. "To be honest, Anakin, I'm not certain whether we are meeting with Senator Amidala or Senator Nafora. I have been informed that both senators need the help of the Jedi."

My eyebrows rose. "Nafora? Isn't he the senator from Hesperas?"

We both nodded to an older Jedi Healer that passed by before Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Indeed he is and I'm as surprised as you are that he has asked anything of the Jedi."

"In one of my classes here at the Temple, I was taught that the Hesperasians are descended from Sith Lords." I paused as Obi-Wan turned toward me with a raised brow. "Is that true?"

He shrugged and waited for me to board the lift before getting on himself. "Yes," Obi-Wan stated simply as the lift doors shut with a gentle _swoosh_. "But we must not be too hasty to judge the people of Hesperas as they have remained steadfast and staunch supporters of peace throughout the years."

"Interesting," I murmured.

* * *

The High Council chamber was a circular room located at the top of the tallest spire at the Jedi Temple. The room itself had panoramic windows that allowed one to look out at the busy space lanes and a good portion of Coruscant as well. It was one of my favorite rooms at the Temple; I loved the inlaid marble floors and the sense of warmth and light that seemed to exude from the very atmosphere.

_One day, I will be seated here._

The thought made me smile as Master Obi-Wan and I stepped out of the lift and entered the chamber. My dearest dream was to one day be a master on the Council and to be recognized as a great Jedi.

My daydreams were brought to a sudden halt by the sight of the two people standing in the center of the room. Padmé was not present and neither was any of her aides.

The individuals standing there sent a shiver up my spine so fearsome and majestic was their appearance. The man was about Master Windu's age and taller than anyone present. He had an oval face with sharp masculine features that spoke of intellect and willpower; clearly, he had once been a handsome man, but he had a weary spirit that seemed to weigh him down. Long, nearly black hair cascaded down to his elbows, but was held back from his face by a series of three braids that he had drawn to the back of his head. A silver and black jeweled band tied his braids in place. The man was adorned in a magnificent gray septsilk robe embroidered with vines of jet black, trimmed at the cuffs by sleek black fur.

There was a presence to this man that proclaimed him to be a leader and that demanded respect. His eyes, when I truly studied them, made my throat go dry.

Eyes like none I had ever seen stared deep into my own. Deep, rich sapphire blue irises surrounded large, round black pupils that did not seem to adjust as other humanoid eyes did. I felt as though he had looked into my soul and seen every secret deed I had ever committed or thought I had ever had. The idea froze the blood in my veins, but what made it worse was the fact that I could not sense anything in return on his part… it was as though he was not really present in the Force.

He had what looked to be a long silver needle embedded in the flesh directly below his bottom lip in a horizontal position. Also, two small silver needles, each tipped with tiny, twinkling, black gems pierced each of his high, arched eyebrows in a horizontal manner as well.

I had to force myself to look away from him and I thought I saw him briefly smile from the corner of my eye. The young woman standing at his side was more pleasing to look upon, but every bit as majestic as the male.

She was perhaps twenty-six or twenty-seven, but the smoothness of her skin and the placid expression she wore made it difficult for me to judge. She was only centimeters shorter than myself with a lithe figure that spoke of a woman who enjoyed physical exercise.

Her face was oval-shaped as well, but her features were gentle. Sloping cheekbones added character to her countenance and her chin was strong, but feminine. A soft, patrician nose and elegantly arched, raven-colored eyebrows and sweetly bowed, lush lips only served to illustrate her unique beauty.

When she turned and looked at me fully, I at once noticed that she was closely related to the man standing beside her. There was no hiding the resemblance between them. They shared the same eerie, alien blue eyes; though her own eyes were more welcoming in nature… not that I could sense anything from her either.

Hair as dark as midnight cascaded down about her waist freely like a curtain of silk. She wore a simple ivory gown that was embroidered with silver vines around the high collar at her throat and the cuffs at her wrists. Like the man beside her, she too had a silver needle that pierced her flesh just below her bottom lip. The needle was smaller and capped at each end by a small creamy pearl.

I knew that the pair had to be royalty of some sort and I felt my face grow red with embarrassment as she arched one eyebrow upon noticing my stare. I turned away and allowed my attention to rest upon Master Windu as was appropriate.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," he began in his rich baritone. "we are pleased you arrived so promptly. Please allow me to introduce you to Senator Yllian Nafora and his daughter, Kadal Nafora. Senator Nafora is… "

"Jedi Master Windu, with all due respect, my father is now King Yllian."

My eyes widened a little upon hearing the husky, sweet voice that emanated from the woman standing beside me. She was the woman I had dreamt of on Solas; I recognized that voice. The expression on her face remained serene, but I could see the spark of resentment in her eyes as clearly as I heard it in her speech. I straightened and turned my attention back to Master Windu.

Mace Windu was not a man to be disrespected and the quick frown that appeared and just as quickly disappeared told me he was highly displeased. He nodded slowly toward Kadal. "Excuse my mistake," he replied smoothly. "King Yllian of Hesperas is here to ask for our help in investigating the murder of Queen Teresea." Master Windu nodded to King Yllian politely. "Please continue, Your Highness."

King Yllian Nafora was clearly used to public oratory; his entire manner was of a man entirely confident in himself and unafraid to address others. He stepped forward and looked at each of the Council members in turn before speaking. "My sister, Queen Teresea of Hesperas, member of the Royal Clan of Nafora was brutally assassinated two weeks ago. She was at her retreat on the shores of our western sea and was… " he suddenly became quiet and I felt a surge of grief so intense that I nearly moaned aloud. Clearing his throat, Yllian continued in a far weaker voice. "she was killed by a bomb which had been remotely detonated. We believe that this attack was coordinated by the Separatists and I am seeking the help of the Jedi to investigate."

"A rich world is Hesperas," Master Yoda began, blinking slowly. "The Separatists think you are responsible? Why? An ambitious clan could this not be? Or an angry trade partner?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded and leaned forward in his chair; stroking his goatee. "I must ask why you believe this to be the Separatists as well. Forgive my saying so, but Hesperas is a shadowy world and we know little of your ways. Could Master Yoda be right and this assassination be an internal matter?"

"Queen Teresea was approached by Count Dooku only three weeks before her death. He wished for Hesperas to join the Separatists, but she refused and ordered me to go at once to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and inform him of what had happened." Yllian Nafora winced. "I know for a fact that Teresea had the full support of all of our clans. She was the first monarch in three hundred years to be so honored and I fear that I will not be accorded that same honor. No, I am certain that Count Dooku is partly or wholly to blame for the fate that befell my sister."

Mace Windu smiled sympathetically. "With all due respect, Your Highness, you do realize that Count Dooku was once a Jedi? He may have left the Jedi Order, but we have a hard time believing that he would be capable of murder."

I was startled as Master Obi-Wan's rich voice rolled over me and I wasn't sure which surprised me more; the fact that he was interrupting the Council members or the words that flowed from his mouth.

"But you must admit that the circumstances of the timing between Count Dooku's petition of Queen Teresea, her refusal to cooperate, and her murder is rather disturbing." Master Kenobi shifted his body slightly so that he could make full eye contact with Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Mundi. "I believe that this matter should indeed be investigated."

Master Plo Koon nodded slowly and spoke in a voice made harsh by the special respirator he wore. "I concur with Master Kenobi. The timing and the circumstances leading up to the assassination are beyond coincidental. It pains me to think a former Jedi might be capable of murder, but we must investigate."

Yoda sighed. "Agree, Master Koon, I do. With a heavy heart do we send Jedi to investigate. Pray, we do, Your Highness, that mistaken you are."

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Mace Windu shared a long, quiet look before Mundi caught my gaze and quickly turned his attention to my master. "Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala was attacked two days ago upon her return to Coruscant under very similar circumstances to Queen Teresea's assassination. She also expressed concerns that Count Dooku was involved and has requested our help."

"When do we start?" I blurted out.

The expression on both Master Obi-Wan's face and that of Master Windu were nearly enough to make me wish I could sink through the very floor. I felt my face heat up under the scrutiny of the Council and released my humiliation to the Force. I knew that holding on to the emotion would lead me directly to anger and I couldn't afford that now.

Master Windu steepled his fingers before his chest and frowned. "I and Master Kenobi will be dealing with Senator Amidala. You will be investigating the murder of Queen Teresea on Hesperas, Padawan Skywalker."

The blood drained from my face and my heart began to pound so loudly I was certain that everyone present would hear it. "Pardon me, Master Windu, did you just say… "

Obi-Wan Kenobi let his bright eyes flicker over me; disbelief obvious in their depths. "I cannot disagree more, Mace, as Anakin still has much to learn."

I felt a surge of burning, white-hot anger at Obi-Wan's words, but I held it at bay while standing before the Council. The last thing I needed was to have Master Yoda or Master Windu sense my feelings.

Yoda tapped his cane on the floor with emphasis. All attention was turned to him and his large eyes took in each one of us before he spoke. "The skills to investigate Padawan Skywalker has, Master Kenobi. A close watch will I keep on your padawan and report to both of us often will he." Yoda's ears lifted slightly. "Good for him this assignment will be; feel this in the Force we do."

Yllian and his daughter were staring intensely at one another. He finally broke away and looked at me and I felt as though he were probing my mind. "We welcome the help of Padawan Skywalker."

"Arrangements will be made to pick up Padawan Skywalker from the Temple," Kadal Nafora continued in her exotic, sensual voice. "We leave for Hesperas in two days time. The coronation of King Yllian will take place the day after our arrival. We will of course extend every courtesy to you, Apprentice Skywalker."

"Then it is settled," Mace Windu intoned gravely. "we wish you a peaceful and successful reign, Your Highness."

King Yllian bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Master Windu." he turned toward his daughter and nodded. "Come, Kadal, we have much to do and little time in which to accomplish our tasks."

I watched as King Yllian of Hesperas turned and left the Council Chamber with his daughter close behind him. To my surprise, she stopped at the doors and looked at me for a moment before again following her father. Once the doors closed, my master sighed heavily and met Master Yoda's gaze.

"Are you certain that sending Anakin alone to a world suspected of Sith activity is wise?" Master Obi-Wan asked. "The Council has suspected the Hesperasians not only because of their heritage but because of their secrecy. We are still looking for the other Sith Lord responsible for Qui-Gon's death; the Sith we seek may well be one of the Hesperasian leaders."

A small smile stole across Yoda's face. "Alone do you think Anakin is going? With him, will I travel. Invited have I been to attend King Yllian's coronation. A great opportunity to learn the ways of the Hesperasians is this. Discover, we will, if a Hesperasian the Sith Lord is."

My heart began to sink at the thought that Master Yoda was going to Hesperas as well… not to mention the fact that I was again missing an opportunity to see Padmé! I kept my mouth firmly shut so as not to find myself scrubbing porridge pots in the Temple kitchen with the serving droids.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked very tired suddenly and I found myself feeling sorry for him, but envious of him as well. He was the one who would be seeing Padmé, not me. He nodded and flashed a weary grin. "At least I shall be spared all sorts of boring court etiquette! I'm certain you will learn a _great_ deal in your time on Hesperas, my young padawan."

I stared sullenly at him for a moment before allowing myself to speak. "I suspect that if you bring Senator Amidala anywhere near Naboo that you'll be enjoying some time at court as well. I doubt that Queen Jamillia will allow you to set foot on the planet without visiting her." A devious grin stole across my face. "I have heard that Sabé Lennori is now Princess of Theed and has the queen's ear."

It was worth the disapproving stares of the other masters to see my own master's face turn several distinct, and intriguing, shades of red.

Obi-Wan Kenobi cleared his throat loudly and urged me to follow his lead in bowing to the other masters. "Come Anakin, we have to attend to your training."

I could have sworn that I saw a very large, very amused grin on Mace Windu's face, but knowing the man -- I was sure that I was mistaken. He acknowledged our departure with a graceful nod. "You have our leave to go. May the Force be with you both."

The minute the Council Chamber doors closed behind us, Master Obi-Wan stopped and pointed at me; a broad smile on his face. "You are a sly one, Anakin. I shall endeavor to keep a better eye on you."

"Me master?" I kept my attitude as innocent as possible. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Obi-Wan snorted in obvious disbelief. "Right!" he sobered and reached out to squeeze my shoulder. "I know you are disappointed that you were not chosen to help guard Senator Amidala. I shall relay any message you might have for her."

I began to open my mouth, but clamped it shut instead. _What did one say to the girl he has loved for ten years? Should I confess my love for her to Obi-Wan? Did he already know?_

"Tell her… " I took a deep breath and swallowed the knot growing in my throat. "Please tell Padmé that I'm sorry to have missed seeing her again and that I have followed her career closely and she should be proud of herself."

Obi-Wan pulled away from me and crossed his arms over his chest; his brow was raised and his expression was one of surprise. "Is that all?"

I nodded, suddenly uncomfortable in my own skin. "Yes, master."

"Anakin… "

"I would like to work on my swoop if we aren't going to lightsaber practice right away," I stated in a dull monotone.

He shrugged and began to walk; I fell into step beside him. "Fine, padawan. Take the rest of the day and work on your swoop, but we should meet for katas before the dinner hour."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Are you worried I'll make a mistake on Hesperas, master?"

Obi-Wan kept his gaze centered straight ahead and nodded to other Jedi as we met them in the corridors; I followed suit so as not to embarrass him. His voice was soft and thoughtful as he spoke. "No, Anakin, I am not worried that you will make a mistake. I fear that receiving a solo mission at your stage of training might add to the arrogance that I already sense from you."

I came to a halt and stared at the man I regarded as my own brother. His expression was open, but placid so that I was required to use the Force in my attempt to read him. My frustration was mounting as I sensed very clearly that he found me to be the most arrogant person he knew. My face felt like it was on fire. "I'm not arrogant!"

"Indeed?"

"How can being confident in one's abilities be misconstrued as conceit?" I thundered. "You have confidence in your powers and I don't see Master Yoda telling you that you're arrogant!"

Master Obi-Wan shook his head. "I see that this conversation will have to wait for another time. I will see you one hour before dinner in training room seven." He continued to walk and I stared after him with growing resentment.

I was not arrogant and one day he would be forced to make an apology to me. Drawing in a deep breath, I released my anger and instead tried to picture a familiar angelic face with the deep, dark eyes that had haunted me all my life, but instead eerie, piercing blue eyes came to me. I remembered the erotic dream of Kadal Nafora I had experienced on Solas and felt my throat go dry. What did it mean? It took all my strength to push away Kadal from my mind.

Breathing deeply, I focused and felt a sense of peace as Padmé's face appeared in my mind's eye as I walked toward the docking level of the Temple.


	4. Questions and Answers

The sound of the wind slicing around the surrounding skyscrapers was a thin, highly pitched whistling sound that made me shift uncomfortably on my feet. I pulled my cloak more tightly around me as I searched the sky for any sign of the Hesperasian shuttle that was due to arrive at any moment.

Master Yoda was to travel to Hesperas with a delegation from the senate.

I was on my own for the first time in my life and it felt good; albeit scary too. This would be the first time in ten years that I was free to make my own decisions regarding an investigation without Obi-Wan Kenobi guiding me.

It was true that Master Yoda would be on Hesperas and I would be reporting to him on my discoveries, but the manner in which I chose to investigate Queen Teresea's death would be my own. Another world was opening before me and for the first time in my entire life, I truly felt like I was free.

Only the sound of the winds whipping my robe and the dull roar of the ships in the space lanes above kept me company out on the deserted landing platform. I shifted impatiently and let loose a sigh of gratitude as the sleek black ship of the Hesperasian royal family came into sight.

"Anakin!"

I turned and faced my master with a smile as he came toward me. "Master, I'm pleased to see you before I leave." I felt a sudden gust of air that came whenever ships landed so close by.

Obi-Wan was frowning and looked over my shoulder at the Hesperasian ship before meeting my eyes again. "Promise me that you will contact me, Anakin, if you need help. I know that Master Yoda will be there, but I am responsible for you until you pass the trials."

"Master Obi-Wan, I'll be fine," I insisted with a slight grin tugging at my lips. "But if you'll feel better; I promise I'll contact you if I need you."

He arched one eyebrow, but an expression of relief swept across his face before his expression changed to one of serenity. "Thank you, padawan. I will sleep better indeed." Obi-Wan stepped closer and rested one hand on my shoulder. "May the Force be with you, Anakin."

I nodded and swallowed the thick knot in my throat. "And with you, my master."

He squeezed my shoulder once and released me; turning, he headed back into the Temple docking bay. The wind swept his rust-colored robes back from him and gave him a look of grace that made me feel a coldness in my gut that we had argued over the past two days.

I didn't like leaving without settling things between us, but I knew I would have to be satisfied with our goodbye. A part of me was frightened to leave him, my comrade, my teacher, my older brother, and I was torn by the feeling of exhilaration that also flowed within me.

I could feel a presence approaching and I turned.

Walking toward me, long maroon skirts whipping in the breeze, was Kadal Nafora. She had twisted her waist-length hair up into a dark braid that coiled at the base of her neck. Golden hairpins tipped with glittering red jewels secured a long, sheer veil that covered her head. My eyes were drawn to the long gold needle she had inserted into the tender skin beneath her bottom lip. I had seen few beings that pierced their face, or any part of their bodies for that matter, and I was fascinated as to whether it was painful or not.

She smiled at me warmly. "Padawan Skywalker, we are honored by your presence." Kadal bowed and met my eyes again, a twinkle in her own alien blue orbs. "The piercing is not painful. We on Hesperas pierce our flesh for two purposes; one, to show that we have reached the age of maturity and may marry, and secondly, to show our status in society."

I kept my expression placid. "So you are Force sensitive."

The statement was one of utter truth and both of us knew that she could not refute it. Silence, broken only by the rage of the wind and the sound of ships passing above us, stretched into what seemed an eternity.

"Surely you are not surprised?" she questioned me.

I shook my head. "No, I've read everything in the Jedi Library over the past few days regarding Hesperas. Of course, there is a great deal the Jedi don't know about your people."

Kadal Nafora's open demeanor suddenly changed and her eyes dulled. "The Jedi need not be privy to every aspect of our world. Please follow me on board so we can start the journey." she turned and headed toward the ship. "I must extend my father's sincere apologies, but he elected to travel to Hesperas with his aides a few hours ago."

I followed her, my pack slung casually over my shoulder. "Why are you so upset about the fact that we Jedi wish to learn more about your people, Your Highness?"

She drew to a stop in front of the boarding ramp of the ship. Her face was a mask of uncertainty as she studied me. "I am not a princess, Padawan Skywalker, please refer to me as Kadal or Lady Nafora, if you feel the need for such a formality."

"You didn't answer my question, milady." I gazed at her expectantly and was rewarded with a small shrug before she turned her back on me and continued up the ramp. My blood began to boil and I forgot my place… again. "Tell me, milady, are you always so rude?"

Kadal turned and stared at me with a look of shocked surprise. "Excuse me? Perhaps, padawan, your master should be summoned to replace you. If you read as much as you say you did on Hesperasian culture than you should be aware that one does not question ones social superiors on Hesperas."

"Superiors?" I sputtered in disbelief. _She must be crazy!_

"Pardon me, my dear, but it would seem introductions are in order."

Kadal and I both turned at the gentle, melodious voice that came from the hatch of the ship. A petite woman veiled in deep blue silk stood smiling at both of us with a look of long-suffering patience. She was a lovely woman with shoulder-length silvery white hair and a sweet, heart-shaped face that had lost none of its beauty despite the lines around her eyes and mouth. It was clear that she was in her mid-sixties, but she had a timeless elegance that spoke of nobility. The Force sang to me and I felt at peace in her presence.

Clear gray eyes, normal human eyes, looked into mine and I was instantly mortified at my earlier outburst. She came to stand beside Kadal and turned toward her with a smile.

Kadal cleared her throat and gestured toward me. "Padawan Anakin Skywalker," she then swept her hand toward the older woman beside her. "my mother, Lady Sorona Nafora."

Sorona nodded at me, her eyes alight with laughter. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Padawan Skywalker. It has been many years since I've made the acquaintance of a Jedi Knight."

I returned the nod. "Thank you, milady. I was not aware that any Hesperasians were familiar with Jedi."

"I'm not a native Hesperasian," she stated with a laugh. "I'm originally from Corellia and my former career brought me into contact with the Jedi from time to time."

My eyes drifted toward Kadal and I noted that she had turned a deathly pale, but it was impossible to sense any emotion at all from her. I turned my attention back to Sorona. "Really? May I inquire about your career?"

Sorona smiled. "Of course, Padawan Skywalker. The trip to Hesperas is not too terribly long, but I shall be able to bore you sufficiently with all sorts of trivial little details."

"Mother… "

"Kadal, would you please speak with the pilot and advise him we will be enjoying an escort to Hesperas from the Republic Navy?"

Kadal Nafora smiled at her mother and bowed to the older woman. "Of course, mother." the smile on her face died when she looked at me and she quickly left us alone on the boarding ramp.

I cleared my throat; a nervousness I had never known before, except in the presence of my mother, washed over me. "Lady Nafora… "

She reached out and took one of my hands between both of her own. "Please, call me Sorona. I was not raised in the world of royalty as Kadal has been and I prefer not to indulge in all the trappings of aristocracy when possible."

Her hands were small, but strong, and I found myself staring at them for a moment; my mind lost in a faraway place filled with sand and treachery. My heart jumped into my throat and tears burned my eyes.

_Mom… __gods, but I miss you!_

Blinking the traitorous fluid from my eyes, I smiled at the woman before me. "All right, Sorona, may I ask you a question?"

She nodded and began to lead me into the ship. "Please do. I don't often have the chance to converse with those from outside worlds."

The interior of the ship was as luxurious as I had imagined, but also surprisingly austere. The bulkhead was upholstered in black leather as were all of the seats, but aside from the several small titanium tables that dotted the main cabin; there was nothing in the way of entertainment at all.

"Why are the Hesperasians so mistrusting of the Jedi?"

Sorona nodded to a black-uniformed soldier that shut the hatch doors and bowed before leaving the cabin. She waved toward a nearby seat and sat across from me. "It is a very long story, Padawan Skywalker, but the Hesperasians were raped as a people by the Sith four thousand years ago and they do not trust anyone with Force abilities; particularly those who hold any sort of power."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You must understand that after the conflict with the Sith, Hesperas became very intolerant of outsiders. The Hesperasian people are very much dedicated to the teachings of peace; they believe that the best way to attain peace is to not involve themselves beyond what they deem necessary in the affairs of the galaxy. The Jedi are very much the opposite in believing that in order to assure peace, people in the Republic must become involved with the galaxy as a whole. I believe this is a deep cultural divide that may or may not be bridged in time."

I frowned and leaned forward, my elbows resting on my knees. "Please call me Anakin. How does the ordinary Hesperasian citizen feel about the fact that the ruling class is Force sensitive?"

"Most people on Hesperas are good and decent and more than satisfied to _not_ know whether their leaders are delving into the Force or not." Sorona began to chew her bottom lip, her expression pensive, before smiling again. "The Hesperasian people trust their leaders, Anakin, and their trust is well placed for the most part. Almost everyone born into the seven royal houses is Force sensitive, but you would be hard pressed to find anyone among them that is able to control the Force to any great extent."

"Do not worry, Padawan Skywalker, there are no armies of Force wielders that lay in wait for you."

Kadal appeared quietly at her mother's side and rested one slim hand on her mother's shoulder. I had sensed her presence the moment she entered the cabin; she had a Force signature akin to a live wire, spitting and hissing energy. There was no threat in her, but neither was there any sense of serenity. She seemed far older than her years and for the first time, I noticed the dark shadows beneath her vivid, piercing eyes.

She gestured for me to remain seated as I made the first move to stand.

I nodded to her in deference though it was the last thing I wanted to do. "Princess Kadal… "

"Please," she stated in a soft, tired voice. "I am not a princess." Looking at her mother, Kadal smiled and kissed the older woman's lined cheek before drawing back from her. "With your permission, mother, I shall retire."

Sorona nodded sagely. "I think that would be wise, my child. Rest well and save your energy as I expect that Erron will keep you very busy the next few days."

Kadal nodded to me and drifted out of the room. I could sense her weariness and desperate unease and it bothered me; she had seemed so filled with peace when I had met her and her father at the Jedi Council meeting. She had even been able to block my attempts to read her, but now she seemed out of tune with the world around her.

Sorona followed my gaze and frowned as our eyes met. "Please forgive my daughter, Anakin. She is sensitive when it comes to her title and she may remain a bit on edge for the next week or so."

"Why? most people in this galaxy would give their right arm for the chance to carry such an honorable title."

"Kadal is not accorded the honor of a royal title because I'm an outworlder." Sorona shrugged and turned her face toward the empty doorway. "She and I are allowed to carry the nominal title of Lady Nafora."

"I see."

Sorona turned to me with a wistful expression on her face. "No, you don't and I pray you never do. It is a hard lot in life to be surrounded with people suspicious of your every motive and doubting that you are worthy to be in their company because you are different."

I nodded thoughtfully. _I understand more than you could ever know._

Thoughts of Obi-Wan and the Council flooded my brain and I pushed them back; it would not due to dwell on feelings that could only interfere with the task at hand.

"Please do tell me of your former career," I coaxed. "I'm looking forward to hearing what you did before coming to Hesperas."

The remainder of the trip was spent in excellent spirits. Sorona Nafora regaled me with tales of her years as first a prosecutor and then finally, Minister of Justice on Corellia. My mind was split in two; one half listening attentively and interacting with the lively woman across from me and the other half planning the beginning steps of my coming investigation.


	5. Hesperas

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I fell and broke my right foot while hiking and I've been laid up from a little bit. I was still writing, but not able to get to a computer. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you will enjoy the next few chapters of the story.

* * *

Night had fallen and three crescent moons appeared high above Hesperas when our ship landed. The stars seemed so much brighter here than they did on any other world that I had ever visited. The cool breeze carried with it traces of moondew flowers and elusive night-blooming roses that were native to this planet.

Breathing in deeply, I savored the fresh air.

No matter what else happened in my life, I was safe here. The great black marble palace of Jos'El'Saleel sat silhouetted against the argent streams of moonlight that fell all around us like blazing, mirrored shards. Every light in the palace was illuminated and cast a soft golden glow from each window like some ethereal, mystical castle of old.

I wanted to fall to the ground and press my lips to the soil in gratitude of being home, but a Nafora showed dignity at all times. To do otherwise would be to embrace dishonor and that was something my father had cautioned me against all my life.

Footsteps echoed against the boarding ramp behind me. The approaching presence was one of peace and yet... and yet I could sense something dark swimming just below the surface this man-child. My heart was hammering against my ribs; pounding out a frightened rhythm that I prayed would not betray me before him.

_How can he be the one? A Jedi? A youth just emerging from his boyhood?_

The questions roiled about my brain as I turned to look Anakin Skywalker in the face. It seemed so unfair to me that my heart and my spirit were being guided toward him of all males in the galaxy. I remembered the tales my Aunt Teresea had told me when I was a little girl that the Force would one day bind me with my true mate.

Teresea had herself never married, but she truly believed the teachings of old that each sentient being in the universe had been split in two at their spiritual creation; these two spirits occupied separate bodies for the duration of their physical lives and would only know true joy when rejoined with their spiritual mate.

Unlike so many of my people, Aunt Teresea had approved of my father's marriage to my mother. She had told me that they were one beneath the flesh and their union was preordained. Honored for her great wisdom, Teresea was none the less considered by the other Royal Houses as moved by pity for her brother when she blessed my parents joining.

I nodded to Anakin and tried to calm my nerves. "Welcome to Hesperas, Padawan Skywalker."

"Anakin," he corrected as his eyes scanned the palace and the line of soldiers facing us.

I lost my chance to refuse the familiarity politely.

"Kadal! My lady!"

I turned and laughter bubbled up from my chest despite my best efforts to suppress it. There, running past the palace guard and hiking her long skirts above her knees, was my cousin and best friend, Elenya.

Elenya Galavox was Jarus' younger sister. We had grown up in one another's company and despite the rampant prejudice of even my closest kin to my blood status; Elenya had never cared one whit that my mother was an outworlder.

On Hesperas, physical touch was deeply frowned upon both in social circumstances and in the private world of one's home. Indeed, the only true time touching was permitted was between married couples in the privacy of their bedchamber and between parent and child; especially when the child was in their youth. Physical contact was unavoidable during martial training and military exercises and so was tolerated for purposes of combat.

Elenya had never really cared for that particular rule either and threw herself into my arms. "I've missed you so, Kadal! You must tell me all the gossip from Coruscant!"

I noticed that several of the guards were staring in disgust at our display and I cared not; instead I hugged her even more tightly and breathed in the familiar light, floral perfume that Elenya had worn since her youth.

Drawing back from her, I laughed and squeezed her shoulders affectionately. "Elenya, my dear one, I have missed you as well! Come, let me introduce you to our guest." I turned and smiled at the young Jedi who was watching me with mirth dancing in his midnight eyes. "Elenya Galavox, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Padawan Skywalker, my cousin, Elenya."

Elenya's startlingly blue eyes grew wide and she stared openly at the now smiling young man before her. She was only a few years his senior and she had never seen an outworlder herself. "Are you really a Jedi?"

"I am," he confirmed with a grin. "Please call me Anakin."

She bowed her head and smiled at him in return. "Of course, Anakin. Have you eaten yet? The harvest feast will begin soon and I know Uncle Yllian would wish you to join him."

Anakin looked toward the palace and I heard the faintest angry gurgle break free from the region of his stomach. "I should report to Master Yoda… "

I barely suppressed a chuckle as he looked to me as though unsure. "Please, find your master, Anakin. I will be at the feast later myself and I hope that you will accept our hospitality."

"As you wish, milady," he answered with a curt bow before heading toward the palace. I found myself staring after Anakin; horrified by the desire I had to follow him.

I was not surprised when he came to a jerky halt and turned to stare at me with a quizzical expression. My cheeks warmed in the pewter starlight and I was glad he could not see just how very pink my face had become. He raised one golden eyebrow and turned, shaking his head, before marching straight down the marble path leading to the palace.

_You had best learn to control that mind of yours if you intend to keep any privacy at all around the Jedi!_ My mind hissed in warning.

Sighing, I turned only to find Elenya watching me with a gleam in her eyes. I raised my brow in question and she smiled innocently. "What?" she questioned playfully as we fell into step beside me.

"What indeed?" I muttered before shaking my head as I was treated to a gale of merry laughter.

* * *

Hands trailed through my hair, gathering up long locks and neatly braiding them in quick succession. Expensive cream was applied to my hands, arms, neck, and face that gave my skin a soft, ethereal glow; the current fashion in Hesperasian cosmetics was to use a special skin cream imported from Ryloth that boasted ground crystal as one of the ingredients.

I looked in the mirror as my servant, Shalani, finished with my hair. The effect was both serious and flattering; each small braid was gathered to the back of my head and secured there with diamond hairpins in the shape of crescent moons.

Our eyes met in the mirror and Shalani nodded brusquely. "Come, the lady wishes to be alone with Princess Elenya." The two younger girls giggled as they wiped their hands on rags and retreated, bowing several times between them, from the room under Shalani's dark glower.

Though bright and more than capable, I despised Shalani as much as she loathed me. Our mutual animosity ran deep and stemmed directly from my tainted bloodline. She enjoyed taunting me with her expression of superiority and I took pleasure from reminding her in subtle ways of her place.

Elenya came to stand beside me and fiddled with a long lock of her chestnut-colored hair as we watched each other. "I am sorry that you feel so indifferent toward Prince Organa. He seems very kind and he truly cares about you, I sensed this quite clearly."

I shrugged and stood. "Father will not be swayed. Mother beseeched him to release me from this obligation, but he holds fast to his decision." Looking at the woman facing me in the mirror in her ornate, gold brocade gown, perfect coiffure, and flawless make-up, I felt a bit ill at the thought of what was going to happen tonight.

Turning, I walked briskly from the room and Elenya fell easily into step beside me. "The betrothal will be sealed tonight," I murmured. "You have no idea how I dread the ceremony, Elenya."

The betrothal ceremony was an exchange of rings and of promises to wed before an assembly of the entire Nafora House. There would be thousands present and to renege on such a promise after it had been made was considered unthinkable. The actual marriage ceremony was precisely one year to the day of the formal betrothal and was a very intimate, private affair with only close family in attendance.

Elenya nodded thoughtfully, her lovely face filled with concern. "Do you feel anything for him?"

"Friendship," I confided in a soft voice. "but nothing more than that. He isn't the one for me and I cannot explain to you why."

The corridors in this part of the palace were painfully bright and I felt the familiar, tiny spasm in each of my eyes that signaled the descent of the protective lenses over each eyeball. I wished, not for the first time, that I had inherited my mother's average Corellian eyes.

Nodding to the guards that now lined the intricately carved marble walls, we passed them by in silence. It was only upon arriving at the throne room that Elenya laid her hand on my arm tentatively.

I drew up short and stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"You must not marry Erron Organa if you do not love him," she whispered as she drew close to me. "To do so would be a grave injustice to you both."

I closed my eyes to seal them against the sudden hot tears that threatened to break free. "I know, but father… "

Cool fingers tipped my chin downward and I opened my eyes to stare deeply into Elenya's intense gaze. "Your father will forgive you in time, Kadal. Remember, you are a Hesperasian and no Hesperasian woman will ever be forced into a loveless marriage after the Sith; it is our way."

I opened my mouth to respond, but a cheerful male voice interrupted.

"My lady, you are looking particularly lovely tonight. I'm gratified to see that you are wearing the gift I brought to Hesperas."

Elenya drew back from me with a cool, neutral expression. She smoothed the blazing copper silk of her gown and nodded at the handsome man now standing so close to us. "Your Highness, we meet once more. Forgive me, but I need to meet with my brother."

"Something I said?" Erron asked with a smile as he turned to me.

I shook my head and allowed myself to smile in return. "No, Elenya has not had a chance to speak with Jarus yet since he returned with father from Coruscant." I twisted my fingers together nervously as Erron took a step closer to me. "Thank you for the gown, it is lovely."

Erron Organa was my height and we found ourselves staring into each others eyes. He had the most intriguing hazel eyes; flecks of green and gold dotted haphazardly across the irises in an intricate, yet random pattern. Tanned and now sporting a closely cropped goatee, Erron had chosen to wear his naval uniform and looked quite dashing. There were constant comparisons between him and his older cousin, Senator Bail Organa, as the two bore a striking resemblance.

He flashed a large grin at me and bowed. "It was my pleasure, Kadal. I have thought of you often since our last meeting."

"Your Highness… " I began to stutter and cursed myself for my own foolishness. "Erron, may we speak frankly?"

Erron frowned briefly, but nodded and followed me into a darkened alcove. The shadows shielded us from unfriendly eyes and I knew that we could speak uninterrupted. My heart told me quite clearly what must be done, but I was loathe to act upon my impulse. I watched as my mother passed by with her ladies-in-waiting, resplendent in deep purple satin and bedecked in the jewels of the House of Nafora, and remembered her words from the previous evening.

_"I cannot advise you on whether or not to break off your betrothal to Erron Organa, Kadal. You alone must decide to follow what is your heart."_

Erron Organa was not in my heart and I could not imagine a life of marriage to him. I liked him, I respected him, and I cared about him, but I did not love him and I knew that I would never love him as a wife ought to love her husband.

Fear pulsed through me; thick and choking. I wanted to run as far away as I could from the palace and all the problems I knew would follow.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I drew a deep breath. "Erron, I cannot marry you."

He did not seem surprised; in fact, he smiled at me. His eyes carried sympathy in their green-gold depths and Erron shook his head before relaxing against the wall behind him. "Thank the merciful Force," he muttered in rich, deep voice. "I have never been fond of all these ridiculous courting rituals."

"What?" I blinked in surprise. _Was I hearing him wrong?_

Erron laughed and wiped a hand over his face before standing once again. "I have to confess that as delightful as I find you… I would much prefer having a wife that might actually love me one day." He shook his head. "Bail convinced me to pursue you and your father was as eager for the match as my cousin was. I think Alderaan and Hesperas will be able to forge a strong alliance without our marriage."

I found a slight grin stealing over my lips. "You are a wise man, Erron Organa. Friends?" I offered him my hand in the custom of the Core Worlds.

Erron looked at it for a moment before gripping it in his own. His hand was large and warm, like his heart, and I knew then that we would carry a special bond until the day we died. "Friends," he agreed in a soft voice. "Allow me to break the news to your father. I believe that if I plead an excessive love for my career that he'll be a bit more forgiving."

I didn't have the heart to correct him. "Perhaps, perhaps."

* * *

The throne room of the Nafora family was magnificent. The entire room was set in carved panels of gold-brown agate quarried not far from the palace of Jos'El'Saleel. A huge chandelier of gold and champagne-colored crystal was set in the center of a ceiling that was itself a mosaic of the night sky; each small tile of the mosaic was a semi-precious stone such as Corellian lapis or Alderaanian onyx. The floor under our feet was gold-veined marble that seemed to glow in the rich, ambient light that filled the room. The throne was simple black marble and carved with the Hesperasian design of vines and set upon a small raised dais.

Indeed, the very name of the palace, Jos'El'Saleel, meant in Hesperasian, _the jeweled place._ It was a very appropriate name.

Guards clothed in black and gold lined the walls and three stood on either side of my father. My mother, because of her status as an outworlder, was forced to stand, not beside my father's throne, but far behind him; shrouded behind a silken, gauzy curtain that gave only the vague hint of her figure, but none of her features.

My heart boiled in my breast at the unfairness of it all.

Jarus stood at the bottom of my father's dais clothed in crimson and wearing an appropriately subdued expression. He was every inch the heir to the Nafora line as he indeed was. My father had wasted no time in naming Jarus his heir and settling the surname of Nafora upon him. Jarus was a Galavox no longer and now my adopted brother. It would be he who would lead the Nafora family when my father died and it would be he who could decide my fate and that of my mother when the time came. Though he was kind and like a brother to me, I shuddered at the thought.

The pronouncement took me by surprise and I stared in shock at my father, but I knew enough to hold my tongue. Father had every right to choose a successor and I was not considered fit by our people because of my mixed blood.

Thunderous applause from the hundreds of clan members around us reminded me sharply how very deeply the old ways were embraced. This was not likely to change any time soon.

Looking sideways, I was not surprised to find Anakin Skywalker watching me. The ancient Jedi Master, Yoda, stood quietly at his feet, leaning on his gimmer stick and scrutinizing the Hesperasians celebrate father's announcement.

"Lady Kadal Nafora and Prince Erron Organa have petitioned to speak before you, Your Majesty," Jarus announced in a smooth, emotionless voice.

Father nodded and stared at me with intense interest. I felt the barest pick of his mind brushing casually against my own and I clamped down tight on my thoughts. He frowned, but nodded. "Speak Prince Organa, for I sense that you burn with the desire for discourse."

Erron seemed only mildly surprised. "King Yllian, I must beg pardon from you, but I must withdraw myself from the betrothal to your daughter, Lady Kadal, for reasons of unworthiness."

The people in the crowd fell deathly silent and my father's face was as expressionless as stone. He turned to me with flashing eyes and I could feel his mind brushing against mine with urgent insistence, but withdrawing when I refused to give way.

Father sat as still as one of the statues in our gardens; his eyes flickering from me to Erron and back again. His voice was cool and his tone dull, as though he were bored, when he finally spoke. "Pray tell, Prince Organa, how is it that you deem yourself unworthy to wed my daughter?"

"I cannot resign from my post in the Republic Navy. Kadal would not be able to dwell onboard a naval ship and the marriage would therefore be in name only." Erron looked at me briefly before returning his attention to my father. "Lady Kadal deserves more than an empty marriage."

"What does Senator Organa think of your decision?"

Erron shrugged. "He will be unhappy, but Bail will understand my reasoning."

Father turned to me, his gaze piercing my flesh and seeing straight inside my very soul. His handsome face twisted and he relaxed against the rigid back of his throne. "Very well, I cannot mandate that you marry if you do not feel Kadal will be fulfilled. As you are undoubtedly aware, Prince Organa, to force my daughter to wed someone who is unwilling would break our laws and customs."

"Is it not also against our laws to force a woman to marry against her own will?" I asked softly.

I was aware of hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at me in disbelief.

"A valid point," my father conceded softly, a dangerous glint in his eye. He turned to Jarus. "I wish everyone to leave aside from yourself, the Jedi, General a'Alvas, and the Ladies Nafora."

Jarus nodded solemnly. _"N'aer soola k'end vimmna."_

Ten minutes later only seven of us remained and my mother stood close beside me; a deep worry etched into her face that shamed me. The last thing I had ever wanted to do was to cause my mother any pain.

Father stood and came down to stand in our midst. He appeared old to my eyes once more and very, very tired. Glancing around at all of us, he did not allow his eyes to linger on me and my attempts to sense his feelings were rebuffed at every turn. It was then that I realized how very hurt, and possibly angry, he was at my rebellion.

"I will not delay the bad news any longer," he began. "Count Dooku has contacted me and he has also contacted Prince Arzian Ullaasi with the repeated offer to join the Separatist Movement."

"Bad this is," Yoda stated quietly. "contacted your greatest rival he has."

Arzian Ullaasi, leader of the House of Ullaasi, was the second most powerful man on Hesperas; He lusted after the title and station of King of Hesperas. With the strength of the Royal House of Ullaasi, Arzian would push for the other five royal houses to pledge their support to him. _If he decided to follow through on his ambition._

Father nodded. "Indeed, I feel that this could conceivably spark a civil war on Hesperas. That is why I must ask you, Master Yoda, to work closely with General a'Alvas. Whatever the truth is concerning the death of my sister, you and Padawan Skywalker must discover it."

"We will," Anakin stated in a soft, yet deadly strong voice.

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Need your daughter will we."

_"WHAT?"_ Anakin and I shouted nearly at the same moment. I would have been amused if the circumstances had been different. Anakin appeared as shocked as I was.

Father's brow rose and his eyes darkened. "Please explain, Master Yoda."

"Learn about your culture we must and an expert Anakin will need. Work I will with General a'Alvas." Yoda appeared completely indifferent to the shock and then the appalled expression that crossed the young padawan's face.

Anakin deliberately kept his attention on my father and I was very relieved. "I think that I will be just fine… "

"No," father declared in a slow, decisive voice that left no room for debate. "Your master is right, Padawan Skywalker. On the morrow you will take my daughter and leave Jos'El'Saleel. I believe that you will want to start your investigation where Queen Teresea was assassinated."

Yoda shot a look at Anakin that promised a private discussion later. "Have much to learn still do you, padawan."

I was filled with hot angry sparks of rage that burned across my heart. "Father, you really cannot be serious in sending me with this Jedi!"

Yllian Nafora drew himself up to his considerable height and stared down his nose at me as though I were a small, annoying insect. "Oh, I am very serious, my child. You need to be ready to deal with outworlders, Kadal. Now, go and seek your rest as I expect that Padawan Skywalker will want to leave early in the morning."

I felt suddenly very, very small in stature and my face burned with humiliation. I knew better than to argue and I left the room with the uneasy feeling that my father's concerning outworlders held some sort of a warning and a promise.

My heart was heavy that I should be sent alone with the boy who had haunted me in dreams for months on end. It felt like a punishment and I was deeply afraid.


End file.
